


First Dance

by cosmea



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, he just wants a dance with you okay??, mammon getting a little bit jealous, tumblr reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmea/pseuds/cosmea
Summary: Mammon wanted to be the first person to dance with you.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 470





	First Dance

He’d missed his chance.

Really, he didn’t get why anyone would want to dance with a HUMAN, of all people. Never mind some weirdo that wanted to make pacts with all his brothers. It’s not like he, the Great Mammon, Avatar of Greed, wanted to dance with you! Of course not! The only reason he may have attempted to ask you to dance earlier was to save you from the embarrassment of having nobody to dance with. He was taking pity on you! After all, he was your first man, alright?! It was his duty to save you from awkward situations, for you to rely on him… Where was he going with this rant?

Oh, yeah! Stinkin’ human goes and dances with everybody, even Lucifer and Asmo, and not him! He should be your first choice! Just like he was your first choice when it came to making pacts with demons!

He scowled. Mammon was currently leaning against a wall at the back of the dance hall sulking. Right now, you were dancing with Levi, who seemed flustered and unsure where exactly to touch you, his hands currently hovering over your waist.

This whole night was… Ridiculous! That’s what it was!

It’s not like he was excited for tonight’s dance. It’s not like he fantasized his dance with you - you would walk up to him and ask him to dance. Obviously, he’d accept. But he definitely wouldn’t be happy about it! It’s not like he imagined the world being drowned out as you two danced, as if you were the only two left in the Devildom, either. And maybe, by the end of the dance, as the music slowed, you would lean in, and…

“Mammon?”

The voice broke his reverie and he flinched, before regaining his composure. The stupid human had finally come to him, huh? “Are you okay? You’ve been looking miserable for a while…” What’s with you, pretending that you care all of a sudden? Was this your apology for abandoning him all night? Well, he wasn’t having it!

“Finished dancin’ with the loser otaku?” He said huffily, turning his head away, choosing instead to focus on the snack table, which Beelzebub had been occupying since the start of the night. He was sure that Beel had almost finished eating the entire TABLE at this point. Mammon had known that if he kept his eye on the human, he’d find his resolve weakening too quickly! Especially because tonight, all dressed up, you look so pretty…

Mammon’s face reddened at the thought.

…AVERAGE! Pretty average, for a human. He might end up feeling sorry for you because of the way you’re looking at him with those big, sad eyes, then he might actually be nice to you. “Wait… are you… jealous?” He could hear the disbelief in your voice.

“Jealous?” He snorted. “Me? The Great Mammon? Why in Devildom would I be jealous? You’re starting to sound like Asmo or somethin’, thinkin’ people are jealous all the time when they aren’t!”

“You are!” You sounded delighted by this. Are you some kind of sadist? “If you wanted to dance with me, you could’ve just asked.”

He sputtered at that, turning to face you fully. “I- I tried to, earlier, ya know! But stupid Lucifer butted in and took you away whilst I was askin’!” It had all slipped out before he could stop himself. He pointed at you. “Besides, you coulda came to me afterwards instead of dancin’ with others! Or better yet, tell Lucifer you were goin’ to dance with your first man!”

You took the hand he pointed with. “I had no idea you wanted to dance with me, Mammon. I’m sorry.” He mumbled something incoherent, too flustered by the sudden contact and his sudden outburst. You took a step back, pulling your hand away from his and holding it out. “Mammon?” He glanced warily at your hand then to your face. “Would you like to dance?”

His entire face lit up at that, and he’d seemed to forget all his earlier grumbles and annoyances. He took your hand, looking away as he spoke, “S’pose I should dance with you at least once, havin’ made a pact with you an’ all. Don’t have much choice.”

It wasn’t like his heart was soaring, or anything. It wasn’t like he’d felt happier than when he’d use Goldie to spend a load of money. It wasn’t like he’d waited in your line of sight all night to make sure you knew he was waiting for you to ask him to dance, either. It wasn’t like that at all, he told himself as you lead him towards the middle of the dance hall.

**Author's Note:**

> hi there! i'm extremely new to ao3! ♡ i post works on @mammon-chan on tumblr as well as writing requests for people!!  
> this was my first work in like three years, so if anyone has any constructive crits then please lmk!!


End file.
